Alfred R. Kahn
Entrance You're watching 4Kids TV! Alfred pops out the 4Kids TV logo, Similar to JibJab Bush's entrance. Special Attacks Neutral B - Invisible Gun Alfred will get in a position that looks like he's carrying a gun, But the gun is not there. If you actually wait to preform this move, Alfred will pull out some useless replacement for a gun. The first replacement is a water gun, Which works like a weak version of Mario's Down B or Inkling's Neutral B. The second on is a spring hammer weapon that can hit opponents if he/she gets close to Alfred. The hammer can hit Alfred too. Side B - "Jelly Donuts" Alfred will toss a sushi while saying "Jelly Donuts!" the roll acts like a simple projectile or it may land on the floor and become food. There's a chance that Alfred will throw an ACTUAL donut. The donut can roll across the stage and be edible once it stops. Up B - Pirate Ship Alfred will get on the ship from One Piece and will play the Pirate Rap. Alfred can float upwards or downwards. The ship can crash into walls or the floor, Damaging Alfred. Down B - Censorship Alfred will get on his computer and edit the opponent, Each of the edits include Censoring attacks of characters to leave him/her open, Awful dub that makes attacks 10% weaker, and all weapons are replaced with useless stuff. Alfred is left open while on his computer. Final Smash - The 4Kids National Anthem Alfred will summon the stars of 4Kids to sing the national anthem. The stars will sing this cringe-worthy song and opponents will get stunned, fall to the ground and get damaged. You can dodge the Final Smash by easily running away from the stars. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: *Spins the 4Kids logo* Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: ??? Victory 2: ??? Victory 3: ??? Lose/Clap: ??? Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Alfred Robert Kahn (born January 18, 1947) is a retired American executive. From 1991 to 2011, he was Chairman and CEO of 4Kids Entertainment, a company that is a global provider of children's entertainment and merchandise licensing. He previously led the licensing division for the Coleco company. In 1988, he turned Leisure Concepts, Inc. into 4Kids Entertainment, since then being the chairman and CEO of that company. In 2002, he founded the National Law Enforcement and Firefighters Children's Foundation. Kahn also serves on the Board of Directors of the Federal Drug Agents Foundation, Children's Tumor Foundation, Stephen Gaynor School for Learning Difficulties, Long Island University, and Bette Midler's New York Restoration Project. He has also appeared in various conferences surrounding the anime industry. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon 4Kids Logo Victory Music 4Kids National Anthem Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Joke Category:Cults Category:4-Kids TV